Enzymes in the form of granules are commonly used in granular (powder) detergents, and storage stability is a prime concern, both during storage of the enzyme granules per se and as ingredients in granular detergents.
The improvement of the storage stability of enzyme granules for detergents has received much attention in the prior art, and various additives have been proposed to improve the storage stability.
EP 0 674 002 A1, DE 44 22 609 A1, US 2010/078381 A1, WO 94/16064 A1, WO 98/17768 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,297 A1 disclose various formulations of enzyme granules.